


Hurt!Jim Prompt

by An_Ending_Dynasty



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ending_Dynasty/pseuds/An_Ending_Dynasty
Summary: No one notices that Spock is breaking Jim’s heart because Jim is professional and just plain awesome at hiding his feelings. Spock then realizes that he made a mistake by neglecting his relationship with no good excuse. Cue groveling Spock who has to win back the love of the man who is unwilling to return his heart to Spock. And, because Jim won’t be fooled a second time, it takes work to win him back.





	Hurt!Jim Prompt

So I tried to write this myself and I just couldn’t get it right so I’m entrusting it to you clever folks so I can read the heck out of your fics. 

I desperately need a fic where the boys in any universe decide to bond, I tried to go with post Amok Time he didn’t actually escape the blood fever the effects were just temporarily postponed, but feel free to make it whichever scenario you like as long as they make a mostly logical decision to bond. Kirk is very excited to be in a committed relationship with Spock because we all know he loves him, so he starts bringing Spock gifts and trying to be affectionate and doing adorable couple things and Spock just keeps saying it’s illogical. At first Jim thinks it’s cute but eventually it starts to hurt his feelings, so he stops trying. Then Spock stops being ‘intimate‘ with him because it decreases his efficiency and blocks the bond because it’s distracting. Jim even tells Spock that he loves him but love is also illogical. But no one notices that Spock is breaking Jim’s heart because Jim is professional and just plain awesome at hiding his feelings. 

I really want a scene where Spock come into Jim’s room and states that “It’s been 2.8 months (or some Spockian number) since we last copulated. Humans require frequent stimulation for a fulfilling relationship.“ And Jim very maturely tells him ”I require nothing from you Mr. Spock, thank you.“ Eventually their bond breaks because Jim feels neglected and their relationship is a flop but Spock doesn’t notice because of his shielding and Jim maintaining their friendship even though it hurts. Then something happens where Spock tries to use the bond to find Jim on a mission that goes wrong and discovers it’s gone. Feel free to make him react emotionally because he thinks Jim is dead. 

He then realizes that he made a mistake by neglecting his relationship with no good excuse. Cue groveling Spock who has to win back the love of the man who is unwilling to return his heart to Spock. And, because Jim won’t be fooled a second time, it takes work to win him back. 

Please someone take this plot bunny and make it spectacular. Also if anyone knows of fics similar to this idea please let me know because my Spirk heart needs this angst.


End file.
